Vampires Can Love? Orignal one shot school proj
by GaaralovesAki
Summary: Vampires love, hate, lust, and many more ... see if the forbidden bond of human and vampire can survive Vampire hunters and Prey ...


Brittany McGrath

Period- 8th

Ms. Redding

5-25-08

'Why doesn't this place ever seem to be exciting anymore?' Kaworu stated to himself. He looked up from his desk to observe a new student that was telling about herself. 'Great another peppy white girl, just what this school needs,' he continued.

"Do you want to tell the class more other than your name?" asked the teacher annoyed by the fact she just said her name. "Well, Miss Aki Tojo?"

Aki just looked at Mr. Frasier with a disgusted look, "I didn't know that I had to say every little detail about my life, Mr. Frasier." She scanned the room sighing, "but I guess that I'll go ahead and say what I think about you, sir," she continued. "I think that you're a nosey teacher that tries to get in every students business. And I would appreciate it if you kept your nose out of my life."

Mr. Frasier -flustered that a student told him off- pointed to the only empty seat by Kaworu Shimizu, "Just sit down!"

Kaworu perked up after noticing that Mr. Frasier jabbed his finger in his direction. 'What did he just say?' Kaworu started to panic. "Mr. F, I can't sit by her!" Kaworu busted out loud without thinking. Kaworu, embarrassed, flushed many shades of red from his out burst. 'I didn't mean to say that out loud.'

"Why is that Kaworu? I thought that I told you to call me 'Mr. Frasier' not 'Mr. F'," Mr. Frasier said for the thirtieth time that day. "It's the only seat available. I can't just rearrange all the seats because you don't want to sit by the new girl." He turned back around and restarted teaching the class.

Kaworu watched Aki's every movement, from when she was just standing in front of the class to her sitting down next to him. 'I can't believe that her blood smells so good,' he mused.

"Look, I know that you don't like me and all, but do you mind taking a picture because I hate people glaring at me," Aki whispered to Kaworu. "I don't know what I did but just don't look at me and I won't bug you, Okay?"

Kaworu jerked his head away and tried to concentrate on the lesson for the day, but failed horribly. 'Why does it seem that her blood is screaming out for me?' he kept asking himself. Kaworu repeated shakes his head throughout class.

The last bell rings for the day, "Thank God, I didn't think that I could last much longer," Kaworu stated out loud.

Aki exasperated retorted, "I thought I said if you don't want to acknowledge me then just don't pay attention." She packed up her things and rushed to the busses. 'God he made me late for the bus,' she thought, watching the last bus pull away from the parking lot. "Great, now what am I going to do?"

Kaworu saw Aki pacing back and forth. "Did she miss her ride?" he said to himself out loud. "Hey you need a ride home?" he called to Aki.

Aki startled turned around to face Kaworu. "I thought that you hated me, Kaworu. But I do need a ride," she said walking quickly towards him.

"Hop on in and make yourself comfy," he states walking closer to a black convertible Firebird.

Aki, in disbelief, stares at the car. "This is your car?" is all she could manage. She stroked the hood of the shinny metallic black Firebird. "Sweet-ness."

Kaworu chuckles at her response. "Yeah this is my baby, I call her 'Black Rose'," Kaworu started, "fits doesn't it?" He opened the door like any gentlemen would and helped her in. Getting in on the drivers side Kaworu asks, "So where do you live?"

Aki returns without thinking, "The cheery prison."

Kaworu looks at her with a confused-beyond-all-reason face. "What? Where exactly is 'The cheery prison'?" Kaworu laughed at the thought a prison cell being anything but cheery.

Aki flushed scarlet explaining, "Well it's what I call my house. My mother's idea is to have pink in every room of the house." She shrugs the last of her sentence. "I however like it dark and mysterious." She laughs realizing how much she revealed in about 5 minutes then she has the whole day to anybody else.

"Why are you laughing?" Kaworu chuckled.

"I'm laughing because I find it easy to talk to you, and I never talk to anybody," she finally said through chuckles. "It seems that moving here was an okay choice after all," she finished with a smile.

Kaworu taken back jerked his head forward looking out the window. "Where do you live?" he said in a monotone voice. 'Her blood is calling me again,' he was panicking in his head.

"I live about 5 miles that way," she said pointing west. 'Why does he do that? Tense up around me when we start to laugh and chill,' she asked herself. "Hey do you not like me or something?" she finally choked.

"What? No I don't have a reason to hate you," Kaworu chose his words carefully.

"I have this feeling that you tense up when you and me relax and get close, it's like you're trying to push me away from being your friend," she stated hitting the nail on the head.

"I'm dangerous and you need to stay away from me as mu-"

"What is that supposed to mean? Let me guess you're trying to say 'I'm a Vampire and I want your blood?'" Aki laughs at as she finishes her thought. She turns to look at Kaworu's face and it's stern. "Oh my God, you are, aren't you?" she stayed silent the rest of the way.

Kaworu drove up to her house. "I guess that I should get out then," he heard her say. Aki was half way out when he grabbed her arm pulling her back in the car, "You won't tell anyone will you?" Kaworu saw pain in Aki's eyes and continued, "I don't think that you would but I have to make sure, ya know?"

"No, I won't tell a soul about you," Aki looked away afraid of tears welling up in her eyes. She hurried out of the car and fumbled with her keys to 'The cheery prison'. 'I can't believe that he thinks that I would tell people that!' she thought screaming in her head. 'I wouldn't expect him to realize that I don't care if he is or not. But he is …… Unique ….' She thought plopping on the couch.

"I see that you have a fancy with unusual creature young one," said a strange voice.

Aki sat straight up and saw a dark figure. "Oh it's just you Raiden. You startled me," she said in relief.  
Raiden just looked at Aki in shock. "We've known each other longer and yet you choose a vampire over me! A human! You're turning your back on your own race!" Raiden screamed causing it to echo in the house.

Aki flinches at how loud he was, "You don't have to bust my ear drums Rai," Aki stated rubbing her ears. She felt her hands being bound behind her back and was being blind folded. "RAI what are you doing?" she said with a shaky voice.

"Just be a good hostage Aki," Raiden hissed. "I need to get rid of him once and for all!" Raiden threw Aki into the backseat and drove to Kaworu's house delivering the ransom note saying:

_If you want Aki alive, do as I say and she will live to see tomorrow. _

_Meet me at the lake by the old mansion. _

_Come unarmed _

_Bring only yourself_

_If these rules fail to be followed then she will die a most excruciating death._

"That should get him moving quicker then usual," said Raiden with an evil smirk on his smug little face.

'No, why does he want him dead?' Aki thought to herself. She didn't dare say a word through the rest of the drive.

As Raiden is taking Aki out of the backseat roughly he asks, "Why have you been so quiet my love?" He tossed Aki over his shoulder and continues to say, "Come Aki, 'Luxury Awaits' our arrival!"

Aki rolled her eyes in disapproval. 'That's even a lame name. What girl in their right mind would come here on her, own free will? That's why I chose the vampire and not you, Raiden.'

"You won't like it at first because you'll be in the basement," he says, "But I promise that I'll get you out as soon as I dispose of that filthy vampire." He kisses her on the cheek stating, "I love you and I want you for myself." Raiden tied her hands to the back of a chair and left her in the dark, damp, gloomy basement to think how horrible a death the first friend she made here.

"He's really going to kill Kaworu…" she finally said under her breath in realization. "I have to stop Kaworu, but how do I get out? He tied me to a chair and bound my arms even more," she started to strain to get free. "He can't come to get me," she started to sob in the darkening room.

Meanwhile, Kaworu is innocently checking his mail when he sees the ransom. 'No, not her,' was the only thing going through his mind when he read it. He knew who it was right away, "Dang it Raiden! Why did you have to bring Aki into this mess, this is between you and me!" he screamed into his steering wheel.

Kaworu gets to the lake within an hour of the dropped off time of the ransom.

"Okay, Raiden. I know that you're here!" Kaworu shouted, causing the trees to echo with his furry. "Show yourself, you coward!"

"Stop shouting," Raiden said, waltzing out of the shrubs, "I'm right here. Now are you really going to give your life to me just so Aki stays alive?" He chuckled at the thought that a vampire loving a human –well other than food that is.

"I know what you're thinking, Raiden, and the answer's yes," Kaworu confirmed, opening his arms revealing his chest. "Take my life if you promise that you will not harm her anymore than what you've done right now."

Raiden looked at Kaworu accusingly, 'What's he planning?' He pulled out his "Bloody Rose" (mythical gun that kills any mythical creature) and aimed it right for Kaworu's "heart". "I don't know what you're trying to pull, but any sudden movements and it's surely pure death for you!"

"No tricks, no death, got it," gleamed Kaworu. "Just one question," he said holding up his index finger.

"Shoot, what's your question?" Raiden inquired lowering "Bloody Rose". "Well? I don't have all day man, what is it?"

Kaworu grinned like he was insane. "Could you tell Aki that, 'I'm sorry I had to dispose of the scum'?" Kaworu lunged for Raiden tackling him to the ground and hurled him to the lake.

'I won't let this vamp kill me when Aki is in the basement of my "Luxury Awaits"!' Raiden thought shooting in random directions, praying that it hit Kaworu, anywhere on his pathetic body.

Kaworu leaped onto Raiden's head causing him to fall backwards. "I will kill you without a weapon," Kaworu stated holding Raiden's head under water, squeezing his neck in his muscular hands. "I'll kill you with my own hands." Kaworu watched the bubbles cease to surface. 'I'm sorry Aki, babe.' He stood up straight and walked to the mansion.

"AKI! Aki are you there?" Kaworu shouted through the halls and rooms. "Where are you Aki? It's no use I should've know that he wouldn't hide her in his own house," Kaworu stated with a defeated look spread across his face.

"Aki! You there?"

'I know that voice!' she thought excitedly. "…" 'Why can't I speak?' she thought exasperated. Aki hears foot steps leaving instead of coming. 'NO come back!' she pleaded in her mind. 'Come back!'

She received a glorious idea. 'I'll bang against something!' She stood then sat several times causing a loud "thump; thump; thump"

"Aki? Is that you?" she heard Kaworu's foot steps proceeded down the wooden steps. "AKI! Are you okay? What did he do to you?" he questioned seeing her puffy, blood-shot red, eyes. He untied her and held her close, stroking the back of her head, "I'm sorry I won't let that happen again, Aki! I won't!"

"I'm not crying because I'm sad Dummy," Aki states through sobs. "I'm crying because I'm happy that you are still alive!" She squeezes him closer in their magical embrace.


End file.
